


Coffee Sounds Great

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: The coffee shop Dia works at gets a rather famous visitor.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Kurosawa Dia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Coffee Sounds Great

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jar216](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jar216/gifts).



Dia hated working here. A part time barista in Tokyo to help pay for her studies. The coffee shop was rather small and quiet. Located on a narrow paved over street just off the main market square. It was full to the brim with plants, some even resting on the dark wood tables. 

It often became busy and of course her co-workers were inefficient, making the whole thing pretty stressful. Dia still pressed on because it was her job and the money was nice. She didn’t talk as much to the customers as the other employees. Dia guessed that was to do with her rather intimidating nature.

Oneday Dia couldn’t believe it when one of her idols, a member of muse, Kousaka Honoka, just casually walked into the building. Every ounce of her strength and willpower was used to keep herself cool.

“Hello, welcome. What can I get for you?” Dia asked, trying not to stare too much.

“I’ll have a regular mocha, please!” Honoka answered, quickly paying with a contactless tap of her card.

“Coming right up, take a seat.” Dia smiled at her. 

Honoka thanked her, leaving to go sit at the far side of the coffee shop by a window. As Dia brewed up Honoka’s mocha her hands fumbled and she almost made about twenty mistakes. Telling herself to calm down she got the drink ready then walked over to Honoka’s table.

“Here you go. One regular cafe mocha.” She placed it down with a loud clatter and winced. Her nerves were apparently through the roof.

“Thank youuuuu.” Honoka replied, stretching out the last vowel rather adorably. 

“Enjoy.” With that Dia scuttled back to hide behind the safety of the counter and coffee machines. She took quick peeks over to see what one of her favourite idols was doing. 

Honoka had taken out a laptop, plugged in an earbud and was apparently concentrating hard. She took occasional sips of her drink. After a while she stopped taking those sips and Dia wondered if she had finished it. Closing her eyes Dia knew she had to take this once in a lifetime chance.

Heading to the table she spoke softly. “How is everything? Can I get you another drink?”

Honoka glanced up from her laptop with a bright smile. “It’s perfect!” She looked over at her drink which was now just an empty mug. “And yes, another Mocha please!”

“Coming right up.” 

Brewing the second one was a little easier. Dia quickly took it over to Honoka and glanced at her computer screen. “Here you go. Enjoy… And oh, are you composing music?” Dia asked.

“Thanks and...” Honoka took out her earbud and turned her full attention to Dia. “Yeah I am! I’m a musical performer and I like to write my own songs.”

“That’s very impressive, composing is very difficult.” Dia wanted to kick herself for how formal she sounded here.

“Right? It really is.” Honoka giggled. “You sound like you’ve tried it before?”

Dia bit her lip, uncharacteristically shy as she looked down at the floor. “I used to be in a school idol group named Aqours…”

“Ah!” Honoka yelled. A few customers glanced over curious at the noise but looked away a second later. “You’re Kurosawa Dia! That’s why you looked so familiar!”

“Y-you know of me?” A blush appeared on Dia’s face.

“Yep. Aqours was fantastic!” Honoka beamed at her. “I love school idols a lot! I used to be one!”

“I know you're Kousaka Honoka… I’m a big fan.” Dia admitted.

“We’re both fans of each other! This is great.” Honoka reached over for her phone. “What’s your number? I’d love it if we could get coffee together sometime.”

Dia pulled out her phone from her pocket and swapped numbers with Honoka. “Coffee sounds great just… Not at a place I work at please.” Dia chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Some short and sweet HonoDia to populate the tag dhdhdhd thanks for reading !


End file.
